


a rose bleeds too (but ill be waiting with a bandage)

by Hopeless_62



Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, its protective time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Jaskier gets hurt, Geralt gets protective and some fun times happen ;)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659454
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	1. Blood like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspire by a fanart i saw on tumblr but for the life of me i cant find it again so if i ever see it again ill come link it here but for know it lives on in my memory. also the second chapter is just smut lol.

Jaskier stumbled into the inn room he shared with Geralt, clutching his side and wheezing. He gingerly touched at the bruise over his right eyebrow with his sleeve, wiping the blood dripping into his eyes away. 

His red doublet and shirt were both torn at the right shoulder seam, exposing more bruising and a smear of blood, and the skin around his left eye was turning a dark purple, causing his blue eyes to stand out even more than usual. He lent heavily against the now closed door, closing his eyes and taking a shaking breath. 

His vision was getting dark and his ears felt full of cotton. He didn't even notice that Geralt had returned before him and hastily stood at the sight of his companion.

The smell of blood had made the Witcher tense, but the sight of his bard staggering into the room had ignited something in Geralt, fury at who had done this to Jaskier and the overwhelming need to protect.

He crossed the room in two strides, gently taking Jaskier's chin in his hand, angling his head up to get a better look. Geralt wiped a bit of blood away from his bottom lip with his thumb before speaking.

"Who did this to you." He said, voice shaking with barely contained rage. _Who dared to lay a hand on Jaskier?_

"Ah," the bard began shakily, "Well, I was walking from the tavern a few doors down and I got pulled into an alley. I manged to get away, but they t-took my coin purse." He voice faded and broke towards the end of his sentence, looking down at his boots. "Sorry, they took everything I'd made the last two nights."

"It's not your fault." Geralt said, pulling Jaskier to sit on the bed with him. Jaskier didn't say anything, but Geralt could smell the his shock and sadness just hinting to turn to anger. Geralt pulled two jars of salve and a roll of gauze from the medicine bag and gently tugged at Jaskier's shirt, prompting him to take it off. 

Now that he was sitting and wasn't being chased, his vision started to clear and the fuzziness in his ears began to fade. He slipped off his doublet without a problem but, "I think they bruised one of my ribs," He admitted when lifting his arm past a certain point became too painful. 

"Let me help." Geralt said and gently maneuvered Jaskier's arms out of his sleeves and slipped the shirt over his head. 

With his shirt off, Geralt could see the blooming of bruises across Jaskier's torso and right shoulder. He also had a cut from nearly his armpit to shoulder blade. It wasn't deep, luckily, but it would need to be wrapped up. 

"Doesn't need stitches, but this might sting a little." Geralt warned before gently applying the salve to stave off infection. Jaskier hissed at the first contact, but held perfectly still. Geralt was wrapping the cut when something occurred to him.

"Where's your lute?"

Jaskier's jaw clenched and he felt his eyes sting with the threat of sad, angry tears.

"Jaskier?"

"They took it." His fists were clenched, knuckles white. "They look my lute and would have killed me if I hadn't ran when I did."

"Jaskier, my lark," Geralt put the salve down and cupped Jaskier's un-bruised cheek in his hand, gently prompting the bard to look at him. His other hand went to Jaskier's, they were clenched in his lap, them and allowed Geralt to raise one to press his lips. "I will get it back. I promise. But I need you to stay here and rest for me."

Jaskier pulled away at that.

"No, fuck that! I'm going and I am castrating the cowards that thought robbing me was a good idea!" 

Geralt knew that he wasn't winning this argument. Stubborn bard.

"Fine," he sighed and reached for a bag on the floor. "But I want to to carry this with you at all times." He held out a simple dagger, almost as long as his forearm, blade glinting in the candlelight. Jaskier took it gingerly and spun it, testing the weight. He nodded in approval. 

"Its a good thing I had a little training at Oxenfurt." He mused 

"Hm."

Geralt used a small rag to wipe the blood that was still dripping from a small gash at Jaskier's hairline and the drying stripe from nose to chin, then gently applied the salve.

"Do you want the bruise cream, love?"

"Yes, please. I know that they're going to feel much worse in the morning if I don't."

Geralt chuckled and began applying the cream to help the bruises fade quicker. He brushed Jaskier's bangs out of his black eye with a feather-light brush of his fingers. He kissed his bard right between the eyebrows and gently began applying the cream.

"Who knew getting roughed up a bit would get you this affectionate? Maybe I should get robbed more often." Jaskier winked at Geralt's scowl.

"If you start getting mugged on purpose, you're sleeping on the ground." Geralt grumbled, getting a laugh out of Jaskier.

It felt good to make him smile when he's in this state. Yes, blood and bruises may suit Geralt just fine, but not Jaskier, never Jaskier. 

After sufficiently rubbing most of the salve into Jaskier's bruises, Geralt tossed a clean shirt at Jaskier and donned his steel sword.

"Ready to go get your lute back?"

Jaskier grinned like a Cheshire cat and spun the dagger again. Geralt should not be as turned on as he was at the sight, but it was his shirt Jaskier was wearing with terribly feral look in his eyes. 

"Absolutely."


	2. I was born to press my head between your shoulder blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier return to their room. Spicy things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut time lads! this is the first smut ive written so any tips are welcome! love you all! <3

The hunt for the men who robbed Jaskier was easier than expected. They were either very stupid or didn't realize who Jaskier was. Possibly both, but with a good threat from Jaskier and just a little snarling from Geralt, they had Jaskier's coin purse and beloved lute back. Very anticlimactic in Jaskier's opinion, as he voiced on the way back to the inn.

"I didn't want to get blood everywhere anyway. Then we would have to call for some hot water and its already late."

Jaskier hummed. "I suppose. But I still wanted to knock them senseless." Geralt chuckled. They had arrived back to their room and Jaskier placed his lute on the table and kicked off his shoes. 

"As a thank you," Jaskier stepped into Geralt's space and kissed the center of his chest. Slowly, he began unlacing the ties to the Witcher's shirt, "Maybe we can knock something else senseless."

Geralt chuckled and lifted his hand to trace Jaskier's bottom lip. Pausing his unlacing, Jaskier took Geralt's hand and took the first two fingers into his mouth and sucked gently, staring up at Geralt. Geralt gently kissed the edge of Jaskier's black eye. His shirt was fully unlaced now and Jaskier released the Witcher's fingers and trailed his hands down to free the shirt from were it was tucked into Geralt's pants, slipping underneath and running his hands back up the other's chest, sliding the shirt up and over Geralt's head. 

Fire danced along his skin where the bard had touched him, and Geralt pulled Jaskier closer and pressed his mouth to his. The kiss, searing and passionate, ended far too soon when Jaskier pulled away, smirking. 

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear Witcher, a little patience goes a long way." He winked and hooked his finger into the band of Geralt's pants, pulling the Witcher towards the bed. 

Geralt knew tonight wasn't going to end anytime soon, and he had no qualms about it whatsoever. 

Geralt slipped his hands underneath Jaskier's shirt, mindful of the bruises, he gently dragged it up until it was fully off and tossed aside. Jaskier lent up to wrap his arms around Geralt's neck and lent back, successfully lying down and pulling the Witcher on top of him. His mouth was always barely a breath away, yet Geralt still couldn't kiss the bard, not yet. If you ask, he'll say he didn't but he whined, desperate to kiss Jaskier. 

The bard smirked and gave the tiniest of nods. That was all Geralt needed to lean forward and capture Jaskier's lips with his own. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt's hips, pulling him impossibly closer, both feeling each other's hardness through the barrier of their pants. This time, it was Geralt who broke the kiss to fumble at the laces of his pants, Jaskier sitting up and grabbing a bottle of oil from the nightstand and beginning to do the same.

Pants now forgotten on the floor, Jaskier gently pushed Geralt's shoulder, directing the Witcher the lay on his back, and pressed soft kisses down his chest, all the way down to his cock. 

"Jaskier," Geralt breathed. Jaskier sucked at Geralt's thigh before licking his lips and taking Geralt into his mouth. Geralt threw his head back and arched off the bed, hands gripping at the sheets above his head.

Jaskier smirked around the cock in his mouth and took it deeper, all the way until his nose reached the thatch of hair on Geralt's pubic bone, then he began to slowly pull off, until the head was just in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, causing Geralt to moan, then Jaskier began bobbing his head, one hand on Geralts hip and the other wrapped around the base of Geralt's cock. 

"Ah, _fuck_ , Jaskier," Geralt panted, desperately trying not to thrust too hard into the bard's mouth, drawing nearer and nearer to the edge. 

Pulling off with a wet pop, Jaskier smiled and popped off the cork of the vial of oil and slicked his own fingers with it. 

"Watch me, Geralt, but keep your hands up there." He breathed, reaching behind himself and beginning to finger himself open. Geralt whined again at the sight, but kept his hands tangled in the sheets above him. He watched as Jaskier panted, his lips dark from the blowjob, desperate to be stretched enough for Geralt. Geralt could have came at the sight of his beautiful bard finger himself open, but he knew he wanted to hold out longer, needing to feel himself inside Jaskier. 

Once he deemed himself stretched enough, Jaskier pulled his fingers from himself and wrapped his hand around Geralt's still achingly hard cock, stroking it a few times and coating it with oil before straddling Geralt's hips. Lining them both up, Jaskier sank down onto Geralt, relishing in the stretch and the feel of the Witcher inside him. 

Geralt threw his head back and moaned, likely waking the entire inn, not that either of them cared. Both Witcher and bard were too busy wrapped in each other's pleasure. Once Jaskier adjusted to Geralt, he lifted off his cock before slamming back down again, his hands braced on Geralt's chest. His bruised rib protested the movement, but the bard ignored it in favor of feeling the Witcher run his hands up Jaskier's thighs. 

"Gods, Geralt, fuck me," He panted, bouncing on Geralt's dick. Like a lighting strike, Geralt grabbed Jaskier's hips and flipped them both over, his hands firmly holding onto Jaskier's hip and thigh. Even when he was being rough, he was as gentle as could be, never pressing on Jaskier's bruises. He pulled Jaskier closer and thrust into him, punching the air from the bard's lungs and causing him to see stars. Geralt lent down and kissed him, hard, and angled himself to hit that sweet spot that made Jaskier scream and writhe in pleasure.

"Ah, Geralt, love, I-ah- I'm g-gonna come, _please_ ," Jaskier cried out, his hands scrabbling for purchase at the Witcher's shoulders as he was pounded into the bed. Geralt thrust harder, feeling Jaskier spasm around his dick before he cried out, arching off the bed, as his orgasm swept through him like a tidal wave, coating both of their stomachs in pearly white streaks. 

Geralt followed almost immediately after, his cock hammering into Jaskier and biting down on the flesh of Jaskier's shoulder as his vision whited out. They lay still for a moment, panting, before Jaskier grabbed Geralt's face and kissed him again, licking into his mouth in thanks. 

Geralt rolled over so they were lying side by side. He looked over and saw the bard staring at him, a small smile on his face. Being a man of action, Geralt lent in and kissed the edge of the small cut above Jaskier's eyebrow, then the bruise on his eye, then, shifting downwards, he presses a soft kiss next to the gash on Jaskier's shoulder. Then finally, he kisses the bruises painted across his bard's ribs, a silent apology for not being there to help.

"Hmm, maybe I _should_ get attacked more often. I'm loving this whole, brooding, loving thing you've got going on. Very sexy." Jaskier joked, half falling asleep at Geralt's tender ministrations. 

"You won't, because I'll be there to protect you." He grumbled, nuzzling into the crook of Jaskier's neck, hating the thought of Jaskier being hurt again. Jaskier smiled and turned his head to give Geralt a sweet kiss.

"I know you will." He whispered. They both fell asleep soon after, tangled together like a wayward ball of yarn, love warming them down to their very bones.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
